As a fixing device used in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, there is a fixing device that causes a sheet to pass through a nip of a pair of rollers, which are heated and pressed to come into contact with each other, and heats, presses, and fuses an unfixed toner on the sheet to fix the toner on the sheet. This fixing device includes a peeling plate for peeling the sheet off one of the rollers after the fixing. In this fixing device, if the pressure of the pair of rollers is reduced in order to remove the sheet if a jam occurs, it is likely that the distal end of the peeling plate comes into contact with the roller. Therefore, there is a device that moves the peeling plate to a retracted position while being linked to the reduction of the pressure of the pair of rollers and prevents the distal end of the peeling plate from coming into contact with the roller.
However, during jam treatment, if the peeling plate is retracted from a peeling position, for example, if a user removes the sheet while rotating the pair of rollers, it is likely that the jammed sheet is not peeled off the roller, twines around the roller, and remains in the fixing device.